


reach you through glass

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, i still dont know how to tag, oh wow my first non angst fic on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: When THE Nanami Ryusui desired something, he madly chased after it until he got it.So it frustrated him when all he did for the past year is simply stare at the boy on the other side of the glass.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	reach you through glass

When THE Nanami Ryusui desired something, he madly chased after it until he got it.

So it frustrated him when all he did for the past year is simply stare at the boy on the other side of the glass.

Ryusui had been living in a condominium unit for the past year attending college as an aspiring naval architect before he had to take over the family business. In this adventure he took on the challenge of being a "normal" college student, going as far as to temporarily live with a fake name, dyeing his hair black, and getting a part time job as a convenience store cashier. Although it was worth noting that he owned the building he was living in so he didn't have to pay rent as well as the convenience store he worked in and he usually had a lot of money coming in his bank account everyday and Francois came often to cook for him and clean but hey, he wasn't living in his penthouse suite and he was working a normal job so this was still a humbling experience for him. One of the walls of his living room in the unit was a wall of bulletproof glass that was eight feet tall and fifteen feet wide. This (unnecessary) great "window" of a wall, however, did not give Ryusui a view of the city with the tall buildings and quaint little shops. No, instead he was looking at this old apartment complex that looked like it was in danger of collapsing should a gust of wind blow by. This annoyed him when he first moved in expecting to wake up to a great view of the landscape but it was not until he caught a glimpse of his "neighbor" did he thank the heavens for being blessed with such a beautiful view that the cityscape could never compare.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous every time Ryusui would see him. Long brown hair that was sometimes loose, often in a ponytail, or maybe tied up into a bun. He was really, really tall with a muscular physique. Across Ryusui's window was the stranger's balcony where he had the aerial plants he took care of hanging on the ceiling and also where he often trained which gave Ryusui the great view he always wanted. Although as much of a flirt Ryusui was, he never was able to even get the know his name but he learned little bits of him simply by staring or observing, rather (which is not creepy, hahaha).

He learned that he was trained in Mixed Martial Arts after weeks of watching him punch air and actually focusing on figuring out the techniques he was practicing and not just, staring. He liked plants a lot too and his pots and bonsai terrains all seemed to have a sea theme with seashells. In fact, there was a lot of seashells on his balcony and it seemed to be ocean themed which Ryusui found endearing (no, he definitely did not buy a pair of high end binoculars to see better). He was reserved even with friends although he always looked comfortable with a brown haired friend of his who appeared to be physically strong like him and he also seemed to be exceptionally close with a boy with green hair. Of course Ryusui was not jealous of a cabbage man (he was). There were several nights where the red eyed boy and the lovely stranger would look at the night sky together and take notes with a single telescope and again, Ryusui remains unbothered (or so he says).

When he wasn't training or tending to his plants, the boy would lean against the railing and just stare at everything before him, lost in thought. Ryusui wanted to know more and more about him. Why did he like seashells so much? What pushed him to become a martial artist? Why didn't he try braiding his hair? What does he think of often when he stares into space? What makes him happy and what makes him laugh? Ryusui desired all of him and yet out of all the times he confidently ran after his desires, he was too nervous to take a single step. Maybe it was the idea of commitment that scared Ryusui. He found love in everyone but he never found the type of love that he wanted to last a lifetime. Everyone he had ever been with in the past understood that he moved around swiftly and that their moments together were just ephemeral bliss that would quickly be a matter of the past. Ryusui understood that the person in front of him was not the type of person to be okay with just a fling. No, he was the type of person who loved wholeheartedly and devoted himself to everyone he loves and trusts. He scared Ryusui and it frustrated him.

Maybe one day, he'd gather the courage to finally take the first step.

Tsukasa lived alone in an apartment unit as he was still hoping for a miracle for his sister. He managed to make ends meet by working part time as a florist and by competing in MMA matches whenever he could. Aside from messy misadventures with his friends and the chaos of screams, pain, and blood from competitions, life was pretty normal for him in this tiny unit. 

The only part of it that he found interesting was the black haired boy that lived in the fancy condominium building across his balcony. Tsukasa never had the time for romance but he let himself get attracted to whoever every now and then and this guy was definitely one of those attractions.

Tsukasa found him really intriguing, especially with the way he utilized that big glass wall of his. Sometimes, Tsukasa would go to sleep early at night seeing a clean glass and then wake up in the ungodly hours to use the bathroom or grab a glass of water and see the glass full of black marker scribbles when he passed by his balcony. Sometimes the brunette would use masking tape and make outlines of parts of a ship and then proceed to label them and add little notes with post its or directly onto the glass with what Tsukasa assumed were whiteboard markers. 

There was also another person in the unit sometimes but they seemed like they just come to clean the unit. Tsukasa was never able to find out a lot, it was too far and the sun was a bother sometimes. There were also times when he would write down large sums of numbers on the glass and act as if he was presenting them to a panel. There were also times where he'd just curl up on a chair pushed to the corner and stare the street below or read a book. Sometimes, Tsukasa would see him building boats in various sizes of glass bottles and it fascinated him. Overall, he just seemed to be a fun, interesting person and Tsukasa wouldn't mind meeting him.

Of course, he wasn't going to make an effort to.

  
"Hey, Gen, Francois' birthday is tomorrow and I plan on getting them a bouquet of flowers along with some other presents. Any advice on flowers?"

"Well, let me think, Francois, huh? Hmmm. Clematises, hydrangeas, day lilies, freesias, and violets all seem like good flowers. Go find them in person so you can see which combinations work best for you. Oh! You can go to the flower shop that I like going to."

"The one where you get flowers for your performances and for your boyfriend?" Ryusui teased.

"Well, Senku is not my boyfriend." Gen clarified.

"Yet."

"Yet," the mentalist laughed. "I'll send you the address. Wish Francois happy birthday for me!"

"Will do, thanks, Gen." Moments later, Gen sent the address and Ryusui headed out but not before sparing a glance at the balcony in hopes of seeing the brown haired stranger. As usual with this time of the day, he wasn't there.

 _'Look for Tsukasa, he's a friend of Senku's and I've texted him so he'll be waiting for you and will help.'_ Gen's text message read.

"Alright, Tsukasa. Look for Tsukasa." Ryusui whispered to himself as he entered the shop. His eyes were immediately drawn to the aerial plants that spilled over the pots that hung on the ceiling. His mind drifted to possible selections his neighbor would like.

"Oh, hello, are you Gen's friend?" Ryusui turned his head and found an elderly woman who gave him a kind smile.

"Yes, are you Tsukasa?" He asked and she laughed in response.

"Oh no, I asked him to deliver a couple of flowers to the restaurant next door. He told me one of Gen's friends would be coming and that I should welcome you instead if you arrive before him." She explained. "Oh, he's here now." He heard the glass doors open and when he turned, his breath hitched and he prayed to anyone who was listening that the blood was not rushing up to his face at the moment.

"Hello, you must be Ryusui." His brown haired neighbor who he has been watching for a year gave him a soft smile which made him feel warm and confident. "I'm Tsukasa, Gen told me that you already had some flowers in mind?"

"Yeah, I do. You live across my unit, right? I think I've seen you a couple of times when I looked out my window. You have the balcony with the shells and plants." Tsukasa hummed in response.

"You're the one who makes diagrams of ships with masking tape on your giant window. It's nice to meet you."

"It's really nice to meet you too." Ryusui gave him a charming smile.

"So, flowers?"

"Sure, flowers."

Maybe Ryusui finally took his first step away from fear.


End file.
